


Never Apart

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: Edited by Mage!:https://www.quotev.com/BrokenAndBreathing
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Never Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Mage!:  
> https://www.quotev.com/BrokenAndBreathing

It was another busy day at the café that Roman worked at. Tons of people go there in the morning to pick up their morning cup of joe before heading off to work, so, during that time, it would be very busy.

Roman was rushing to get orders done and taking them at the cashier. There wasn’t a ton of employees at the time he worked at, so doing most of the work was his job.

Luckily, it was near the end of the morning rush, and he was glad. After the morning rush, it wasn’t too bad. Another customer came up to the cash register as he was putting the cash into the register and the tip he got into his pocket.

“Hello, how can I…….” He trailed off, staring at the guy who was ordering.

He was a bit shorter than him but very hot and thin. He was wearing a blue and black suit and had dark blue eyes with dark brown hair.

“Yes, can I have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin?” he said.

Roman quickly shook off his thoughts, not wanting to seem weird. “Alright, that’ll come to $3.75,” Roman said as Logan handed him a $10 bill. He opened the cash register to get him the change.

“Keep the change; consider it a tip,” Logan said with a smile. 

“R-Really? Thank you!” Roman said. No one gave him a tip of more than $3. He was getting $6!

He printed the receipt. “Can I get a name for your order?” Roman said writing it down.

“Logan,” He replied.

Roman quickly wrote that down.

“Alright, your order will be ready soon,” Roman said getting an idea.

After getting his order ready, he put a note into the bag with the blueberry muffin.

“Hi, Logan. I think you’re cute, let’s chat?” and his number. 

“Order for Logan!” Roman called out as Logan came over and he handed the things to him.

“Have a good day,” Roman said.

“You too,” Logan said heading off.

Roman prayed that he got a response from the cutie.

When Logan got into his car to eat the muffin, he saw the note and read at it. He felt his cheeks heat up from the compliment. He never thought anyone thought of him as “cute”. He decided to take a chance, to see how this would go. He saved Roman’s number as “Roman the Barista”. He quickly sent him a text.

“Hello Roman, this is Logan. Thank you for your kind words. Would you like to go out sometime this weekend?” He texted before he put his phone away and drove to work.

Roman was soon taking a break, the morning rush ending as his phone beeped. He took a look and saw the message, his eyes lighting up. His friend and co-worker, Dolos (who was also on break), noticed him smiling like a dork.

“Whatcha smiling about?” Dolos said, peeking over Roman’s shoulder and making him jump.

“N-Nothing!” Roman said, embarrassed.

“Suuuree, you were smiling like a total dork, what’s the big surprise?” Dolos asked.

Roman sighed, he could never trick Dolos. “I saw this really cute guy during today’s morning rush and gave him my number. He just texted me and he wants to go out during the weekend with me!” Roman squealed with joy.

“Wow, congrats,” Dolos said. He was happy for his friend.

“Thanks!” Roman said.

Meanwhile, Logan just got to work. His coworker, Virgil, greeted him. “Morning,” Virgil said, drinking his normal black coffee.

“Greetings Virgil," Logan replied, sitting in his area beside Virgil. 

“You got plans this weekend?” Virgil said, wanting to hang out.

“Actually, I do for once,” Logan said, which surprised Virgil. Logan didn’t tend to do a lot at home.

“Oh? What’s the special occasion?” Virgil asked.

“I have..a date,” Logan said, a bit flustered. Romance was never his strong suit, but after coming out as gay, he had a bit more knowledge on it.

Virgil smirked. “A date? Never took you for the romantic type,” Virgil teased and made Logan more flustered.

“S-Shush, we are just going out. I want to try having a relationship.”

“I'm proud of you Lo. You’re finally opening up."

“Speak for yourself,” Logan said, snickering before he felt a gaze from their boss. “We should get to work,” Logan said, nodding as they both got to work.

  
  


_***That Saturday*** _

Logan dressed up in some of his more casual clothes: a black collared shirt and dark blue jeans. Roman, on the other hand, went all out with a nice shirt with a crown and blue jeans. He took lots of time to get ready and even left early to get flowers. He was a hopeless romantic, so this stuff was always on his mind

Logan left early, but not to get flowers. He headed to the café to get them a seat. He was very punctual. 

So, barely on time, Roman arrived with a small bouquet of blue violets. They were supposed to represent faith, affection, intuition, and love. Roman thought they were perfect.

Logan saw him and waved to him. Roman came over, sitting down with a smile.

“Hey, these are for you?” Roman said and handed Logan the bouquet of violets.

“O-Oh, that’s very kind of you.” He took them, keeping them beside him on the table.

They began to chat, but what they didn’t know was that one or two people were spying on them. Originally, Virgil thought he was alone… Until he noticed someone else… Someone very familiar. When Virgil realized who it was, his eyes widened.

“Dolos??” he said to the guy at the table beside him.

Dolos, in disguise, looked at Virgil in shock. The two were best friends but now are arch-nemesis.

“What are you doing here??” Dolos yelled-whispered.

“I should be asking you!” Virgil hissed.

While the two whisper-yelled at each other, Roman swore he heard Dolos' voice after getting him and Logan drinks. He turned around to see Dolos in disguise, but Roman could recognize him, and another guy.

“Is that Virgil?” Logan thought out loud to himself.

“The guy in purple? My friend is the other one, Dolos. Why are they arguing?” Roman asked.

  
  


“More so, what are they doing? C'mon, we should confront them,” Logan said, taking Roman’s hand, which made Roman blush (but in no way was he complaining), and lead them to the two. They hadn't realized that Roman and Logan were coming.

Logan cleared his throat very loudly which got their attention.

“Care to explain what you are both doing?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, why are you both here??” Roman asked, confused, a bit annoyed, angry, and still holding hands with Logan.

“Uhh…” Virgil looked at the other and then away.

“Totally not a coincidence,” Dolos said, lying.

“Sure… But more so, do you know each other?” Logan asked. “You seem to know each other.” 

“Bullshit. I barely know this guy,” Virgil said, looking away. “I’m going to go,” Virgil said, quickly getting up and heading off.

Dolos soon did the same, heading the other direction, still leaving Roman and Logan confused.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Logan said.

“You could say that again. It seems we have a mystery on our hands,” Roman said.

“I agree. Maybe we should talk with our respective friend and see if we can get any information?” Logan said.

“That’s a good idea, and then we could have another date," Roman suggested.

Logan blushed a bit at the idea. “That would be wonderful. I’ll see you soon,” he said, pulling his hand away from Roman to go and pay. It made Roman feel sad, but he still nodded as they both parted ways.

_***Later that night*** _

Roman decided to text Dolos to ask him about today.

_ Roman: Hey Dolos you on? _

It didn’t take long for Dolos to respond.

_ Dolos: What’s up? _

_ Roman: I’m curious, did you actually know that guy from the cafe today? _

After sending it, it took a bit longer for Dolos to respond. He was probably thinking about it.

_ Dolos: I did _

_ Dolos: He was _

_ Dolos: An old friend, let’s go with that _

_ Roman: An old friend? What happened? _

_ Dolos: I don’t want to talk about it _

_ Roman: Alright, if you really don’t want to, I won’t force you _

_ Roman: But he’s my boyfriend’s BFF,so I don’t want to see you two arguing _

_ Dolos: So it’s official? _

_ Roman: Ah! No. _

_ Roman: Well, we are going to have a second date _

_ Dolos: Good to know _

Roman sighed, looking at his phone, thinking.

“An old friend, huh?”

**_*Timeskip to Monday*_ **

Logan had agreed to get coffee for the both of them. He stopped by Roman’s workplace to pick them up, got the information that Roman got on Dolos, and ordered coffees as well as a blueberry and chocolate donut.

Heading to work, he soon met Virgil. “Morning,” Logan said, handing him his stuff. 

“Thanks again. You've been pretty kind to me today, something up?” Virgil asked. He wasn’t surprised Virgil figured out he wanted something.

“Well, I would request a favour from you,” Logan started.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee. “What kind of favour?” Virgil asked.

“I want to know why that guy at the cafe and you were arguing? Did something happen?” Logan asked.

This caused Virgil to go silent. He hated talking about him. 

“I don’t know…” Virgil, of course, got anxious easily, and Logan didn’t want him to get an anxiety attack.

“Whatever you wish to tell me, I will accept, even if that is nothing at all,” Logan said. “It’s your choice, I will not force you.”

Virgil thought about it, eating some of his donut. 

“I won’t say a lot, but he just got a new friend that really triggered me and we had a fight...and yeah,” Virgil said.

That was... A lot more than Logan expected. “Thank you, Virgil. I understand that wasn’t comfortable for you.”

“You owe me coffee for a week now,” Virgil said.

Logan rolled his eyes as they both giggled, figuring there was a price for Logan’s question. “Sure,” Logan said, not minding.

_***Later that night*** _

Logan and Roman were texting about the new information Logan received.

Roman: I think I have a new idea who this friend is

Logan: You do?

Roman: Yeah, my brother, Remus. He’s also Dolos’s friend, even closer than me and Dolos

Logan: How close are we speaking?

Roman: Relax, they aren’t dating, Dolos doesn’t like him that way.

Roman: But I think...Dolos may have feelings for Virgil

Logan: Really?

Roman: Yeah, but whatever happened caused Dolos and Virgil to hate each other. I might have to get information from my brother. Maybe we can convince them to talk to one another and see if they can make up

Logan: That is a good idea

Logan: By the way

Roman:?

Logan: When would you like to have that second date?

This caused Roman to blush darkly.

Roman: Whenever you want to

Roman: Maybe we can think of it before the party

Logan: Good idea

Logan: It’s getting late, so I will be off to bed

Logan: You should too

Logan: Good night

Logan: Sweet dreams

Roman: You too! <3

That heart made Logan’s heart raced as he put his phone on the charger and headed to bed.

  
  


For the next couple of days, Logan and Roman planned a mini-party. They planned to invite Dolos and Virgil, Roman’s brother, and a couple of their own friends to make it seem more like a party and not a scheme.

That coming Sunday night, the party was in full swing. Roman’s friend Remy was flirting with a guy named Emile that Logan invited. Patton was chatting with Remus, and Virgil and Dolos were glaring at each other.

Logan and Roman were both worried. The two still weren’t getting along. They hoped bringing them together would help, but it wasn’t.

Luckily, Roman had an idea. Spin the bottle, a classic. After calling everyone to the middle of the living room, he suggested the game, which pretty much everyone agreed on.

Everyone was partially or very tipsy, so this was a better way to ease the tension. Remy spun the bottle first, of course, landing it on the very guy he was flirting with, Emile. He smirked, pulling him over and kissing him, which made Emile very flustered.

“Alright Virgil. You’re next,” Roman said, nudging him as he sighed and took the bottle, spinning it.

Everyone watched, Virgil nervously waiting to see who it would land on. And, to his bad luck, it landed on Dolos.

“Go get some Dee!” Remus said. Dolos was very drunk. 

“Shut up!” Dolos hiccuped as he pulled Virgil into a kiss, but not before mumbling, “Come here you.”

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up as Dolos kissed him with so much force and passion.

“They… Are really going at it,” Logan commented to Roman.

“Guess it was pent up,” Roman said back as Dolos soon pulled away for air.

Virgil was completely red, clearly not expecting that, as Dolos went back to his seat, nearly tripping.

For the rest of the game, Virgil couldn’t help but think about that kiss, his heart racing just by the thought of it.

At the end of the party, Virgil was sitting alone on the couch. Logan and Roman were cleaning up while most everyone had left until someone stumbled over to Virgil.

“Virigiiiiiiii~!” Dolos tackled hugged him, causing them both to fall onto the couch.

“D-Dolos??” Virgil said blushing. He thought he left already. 

“I miss youuuu~” Dolos cooed snuggling into him, which didn’t help Virgil’s heart rate.

“Dolos, please get off? You're drunk,” Virgil said.

“And you're cute…” Dolos mumbled, snuggling into him before falling asleep on top of Virgil.

Virgil sighed and got into a more comfortable position, soon falling asleep.

*The next morning*

Dolos began to wake up, groaning a bit, with a pounding headache. He felt someone underneath him as he shifted a bit to look.

He then saw Virgil, sleeping soundly, his arms around him. Dolos felt his face heat up as he remembered the night before very slowly and vaguely. He nearly groaned in embarrassment.

He felt Virgil shuffle as he started to wake up. Shit…

Virgil rubbed his eyes, looking at the guy above him. “Morning,” he said, yawning.

“M-Morning,” Dolos said, blushing a bit. “About last night-” Dolos started, wanting to clear everything up.

“Nah I get it,” Virgil said sitting up. “I know you were just drunk, it was probably by accident.”

“Wait no-” Dolos tried to explain, but, yet again, Virgil interrupted him.

“You don’t need to worry, just forget about last night-” Virgil said before Dolos finally got to speak.

“Virgil! Listen to me, I...I do like you that way,” Dolos admitted, which shocked Virgil.

“Wait really..?” Virgil said.

“Yeah… I did love you, but I was worried...you wouldn’t like me that way,” Dolos said, looking down. He heard sniffing from Virgil and saw he was crying.

“V-Virgil?!” Dolos said feeling bad.

“S-Sorry..” Virgil said, wiping his tears. “I loved you for a while… But when you met Remus, I thought you guys were going become a couple… I was scared… I was jealous. That’s why I stopped being friends… I didn’t want to be heartbroken,” Virgil said.

“Virgil…” Dolos said as he hugged Virgil. Virgil hugged him back.

“I don’t like Remus that way. But you? I love you that way,” Dolos said, looking down to Virgil with a soft smile as Virgil smiled back. Dolos wiped his tears.

“You’re such a dork,” Dolos said.

“I’m your dork,” Virgil teased as Dolos kissed him softly and Virgil didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

What the two didn’t know was that Roman and Logan had heard the entire thing and were glad their friends both made up and declared their love.

_***Epilogue*** _

After Dolos and Virgil announced it to their friends, they were both ecstatic (even though they knew and didn’t say so). They all began going on double dates once in a while as they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
